


I Saw the World Burst Into Flames

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Spiderman) prompts that I did (lol) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Broken Bones, Building Collapse, Burns, Day 2 on Day 3, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, I love her though so I put her in here, No thor or vision, Peter is the main focus, Prompt- Explosions, Shrapnel - Freeform, Some Humor, Sort Of, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Wanda is kinda funny, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, civil war? Never heard of her, team friendship, whumpity whump whump whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: Prompt two- Explosion. Whumptober 2019.The team is caught in an explosion at the compound, and Peter and Wanda are a floor above it.





	I Saw the World Burst Into Flames

The Avengers Compound was big. Big enough that the team (well, what amount of the team was there) could be separated for hours on end and not have any way of communication with each other. 

This was good for privacy, but not good for what was about to happen today. 

Tony and Bruce were down working in his lab. 

Steve and Bucky were training. 

Natasha was in the pool. 

Clint was in the movie theater. 

Wanda was in her room, on the same floor as Peter.

Peter was studying for his spanish quiz the next day. “God, why is this so hard?” He exclaimed, shutting his laptop and staring up at the celing in frustration. He had already gotten a C on his LA test, and now he was going to fail Spanish? 

As he lay in bed, Peter noted the sounds of the compound. A floor below, if he really focused, he could hear the bustling sounds of the employee labs. He had his own on that floor and was working on making a robot to rival Tony’s. 

Maybe he could make it a dog! Pets had no place in the slightly dangerous compound, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want one. If he just worked on a simple AI, he could make it behave like a real one. 

Tony would probably love that. 

As he thought, he tuned out the sounds and closed his eyes. 

There were a few moments of peace, then an annoyingly loud beeping noise. 

Peter opened his eyes. What was that? It wasn’t a normal beeping that would come from the labs. 

“OH MY GOD TURN THAT OFF!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“PUT IT DOWN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS!” 

“John, please!” 

Peter jolted into reality. Something was very wrong. 

“I’m sorry Ann.” 

What- 

BOOM. 

The last thing Peter heard was screaming before everything exploded into flames.

______________________________________________________________________________

The loud explosion shook the building. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Tony yelled, stumbling forward. 

A large groan from the compound answered his question. “Great, the building’s falling apart.” 

“Tony.” Bruce’s slightly panicked voice from behind him made Tony turn around. 

Bruce’s veins were throbbing with green. “Don’t turn green Bruce, we’ll get out of this. F.R.I.D.A.Y?” 

“Yes boss?” 

Thank god she was working. 

“What just happened?” Tony asked. The building was shaking now, making it hard for Tony to get his footing. 

“A large explosion occured in the lab on the eighth floor. Casualties are presumed to be high. I cannot get my systems to work in that area.” 

Tony froze. The eighth floor? That was just under their rooms. Where Peter and Wanda were. “Can you scan on the ninth floor for life forms?” 

There was a bit of silence. “No.” 

“Sh*t.” Tony was really panicking now. “What’s the rest of the team’s status?” 

F.R.I.D.A.Y answered quickly. “Ms. Romanov is in the pool area, but was not in the pool at the time of the explosion. From what I can tell, she is trying to get to the labs. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes are running from the training area to here, and Mr. Barton is headed to the ninth floor.” 

Tony nodded. That he could work with. 

“TONY! BRUCE! YOU GUYS OKAY?!” Steve and Bucky burst into the room. “We heard the explosion.” They had ash and slight burns on them. 

“We’re fine. Nat and Clint are heading to get Peter and Wanda.” Tony answered, fidgeting with his hands. “The explosion was in the labs on the eighth floor and Fri can’t reach them.” 

Steve swore, and Tony didn’t even have the energy to say ‘LANGUAGE!’. “The stairs are hard to navigate, so Tony, you’re gonna need the suit. Bruce, the Hulk has no place here, so you need to get out and help as many injured as you can. We’re going to go get the kids.” 

Bruce shook his head. “I need to go with you guys. There are probably lots of injured on the eighth floor.” 

“Bruce, you heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. If there were any survivors, they’re gone by now. We need to help the people that can make it. If we find anybody, we’ll get them. But there’s no way you could help us up there.” Tony said urgently. 

Bruce sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

They all stepped out the door. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Wanda opened her eyes to see her room in flames. She moved to stand up and hissed in pain. Her energy shield had protected her from most of the damage, but the explosion still had a lot of force behind it. 

Wanda’s wrist looked like it was broken, and her ankle was bruised horribly. The room spun around her. ‘Yep, definitely have a concussion,’ She thought, heading for the door. She kept energy in her hand, just in case.

“PETER!” Wanda called out, coughing from the large amount of smoke. “PETER!!!!!” 

The smell of the billowing flames was acrid, and they were blocking off Peter’s room. His door was on the ground, burned beyond recognition. 

Hopefully Peter hadn’t had the same fate. From what Wanda could tell, the explosion was from the floor below them. 

Suddenly, the floor in front of Wanda cut off. There was a gaping hole right where she was about to step. “Oh my god.” 

“Wanda?” A hoarse voice came from Peter’s room. 

“Peter, oh my god! I’m trying to get past this hole, are you alright?” 

The boy answered, coughing. “I think so. Are you?” 

Wanda decided not to mention her broken wrist and ankle. “Yeah, I’m good. Hold on, I’m coming over.” 

“Uh, Wanda?” Peter sounded confused. “I think I’m stuck.” 

Wanda swore, still thinking of a way to get across. “Dammit! Just wait for me!” 

The hole had flames under it, giving the appearance of a pit of hell. Not pleasant. She finally decided to use her one uninjured hand to propel her across. Backing up as far as possible, Wanda ran forwards and leaped, using her magic to keep her from falling. 

She landed and stumbled, almost getting burned by the flames in front of Peter’s room. Putting up an energy shield around her body, she stepped through the flames, feeling a few embers sting her skin. 

The heat was almost unbearable, but Wanda gritted her teeth and kept walking forwards. When she was finallly past the wall of flames, she dropped her shield and looked around the room for- 

Oh my god. “PETER!” 

Her friend was lying against the wall. His face was covered in ash and blood streamed down from a gash on his forehead. There was a nightstand lying across his legs. But the worst part was the shrapnel. It was lodged in multiple places across his body. 

And blood was everywhere. 

Peter’s eyes seemed to be fluttering shut. “STAY AWAKE!” Wanda ran forward, tears from the smoke and worry for her friends streaming down her face. “I’m gonna get this off of you, okay?” 

Peter nodded weakly. Wanda tried to grab the nightstand, only to be burned by the hot wood. She’d have to try another way.

Wanda raised her hand, sending energy to envelop the nightstand. Her burned hand protested, but she pushed through the pain. “AHG!” 

The nightstand lifted off of Peter and clattered to the side. 

Peter cried out in pain. His legs were burned badly and bleeding. It seemed like he finally realized that he was injured. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, I’m sure the team is coming.” 

His head lolled to the side. He was unconscious. Wanda felt her powers rise up inside her. She could sense his mind weakening and his heart slowing. 

“HELP!!!!!! PLEASE! WE NEED HELP!!” Her words dissolved into sobs. She could feel herself weakening from the thick smoke. “Help…”

______________________________________________________________________________

Tony, Steve and Bucky had found Nat and Clint and were now running to the ninth floor. 

Something echoed loudly in their minds. They all stopped, covering their ears. 

It was Wanda. ‘HELP!!!!!!! PLEASE! WE NEED HELP!’ An image of flames covering Peter’s room was transmitted. 

“Guys, I don’t think she meant to do that. We need to hurry!” Clint shouted over the roaring flames of the (thankfully empty) seventh floor. 

They sped up their pace, running up the unstable stairs and arriving at the carcass of the eighth floor. 

“Oh my god.” Bucky voiced all of their thoughts. 

The walls were black, and flames were everywhere. They could see bodies. None of them were moving. 

They weren’t even near the source of the explosion. 

“Guys, we can’t help them. We need to get upstairs.” Natasha’s voice trembled a bit at her words, but she was right. Nobody had survived that blast. 

And if they didn’t hurry, Peter and Wanda would be added to that number. 

Tony ran ahead of any of them in his suit. When they reached the ninth floor, they all gasped. 

“PETER?!! WANDA?!!” Tony yelled, stepping forwards and shielding his eyes from the bright flames. 

“Help!” Wanda’s weak voice came from a little down the hallway. Hacking coughs followed. 

“WE’RE COMING!” Tony turned around. “Nat, Bucky, get out and tell them we need a lot of medical help. The floor is too unstable for us to all be up here.” 

At Nat’s hesitation, he added, “Please.” 

“Fine. Get them out safely!” 

Tony nodded. “We will.” He turned to the wall of flames and took a breath. Then he blasted himself through the wall of flames with Steve and Bucky. 

When they finally arrived at Peter’s room, they had to sidestep a gaping hole in the middle of the hallway. “Jesus.” Steve muttered. 

“Wanda? You in there?” Clint asked, stepping over the dwindling flames into the burned room. 

“DON’T MOVE!” Wanda yelled, making them all pause. Her eyes were glowing a terrifying shade of red, and her hand was up, shielding her and.. 

Peter. He looked like he was barely alive. 

“Wanda. It’s just us. It’s Clint, Tony and Steve. We’re here to help.” Clint said calmly, taking a small step forwards. 

Wanda’s shield dropped, but her eyes stayed red. “Oh. Sorry.” She looked confused. 

Concussion. Great. 

Her knees buckled and Clint ran forward just in time to catch her. Tony ran to Peter. “Kid, can you hear me?” 

Peter’s breathing was shallow and labored. He didn’t respond. 

And then Wanda screamed.

Tony immediately knew why. Peter had stopped breathing. His heart had stopped.

And she felt it, just like she had with Pietro. 

Clint was blasted backwards by Wanda’s red energy. Thankfully, he didn’t hit the flames. “Wanda!” 

The girl placed her hand on Peter’s chest, eyes glowing the brightest red Tony had ever seen from her. 

“WHAT ARE YOU-” 

Peter let out a gasping breath and his eyes opened, glowing the same bright red as Wanda’s. 

The girl smiled, letting out a sob. Her eyes faded back to normal, as did Peter’s.

Wanda collapsed, now unconscious. She had restarted his heart and breathing. 

“Tony, get him! We need to go.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, the compound was being reconstructed. 

They were all safe. 

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is rushed, I had to get this up! Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
